legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Armor
]] Armor is a type of equipment intended to protect a pony from losing Health. It is available in several pieces and a variety of forms, and can sometimes be seen being worn by NPCs. Obtaining Some merchant ponies (Bluebell, Buttercup, Free Trade, Sales Pitch (iron armor only), and Silky Roads) will sell pieces of armor. Armor can also be traded between players. Dragons will occasionally drop a piece of brass armor when defeated. Lieutenant Snipe will give a Brass Helmet as a reward for completing the quest he gives. Use Armor must be worn to provide any defensive effects. This requires a piece of armor to be placed in the appropriate equipment slot of a pony's inventory. Once worn, the player's statistics will be modified by the armor. Armor reduces incoming physical damage by a percentage, based on the Armor stat. This is calculated by the formula Percentage reduction = Armor / (Armor + 165) Different equipment slots can be filled at the same time with armor pieces made from different materials; they do not have to match to be effective. Parts A full set of armor consists of five pieces: * Helmet (occupies the Hat slot) * Back Plate (occupies the SaddleBag slot) * Chest Plate (occupies the Shirt slot) * Front Legs (occupies the FrontShoes slot) * Back Legs (occupies the BackShoes slot) Types Pieces of armor can be made of various materials, identifiable by their color. Purchased and Drops These armor sets can be bought by various Merchants around Equestria with the exception of the Sunlight and Moonlight Armors. Those can only be obtained as drops from max level monsters. Crafted Obtainable through the Artisan Talent. Base values will change upon the quality of the armor crafted. In addition, all items armor have a chance to be created in some improved version with increased statistics: Crafted (+5%), Masterful (+10%) and Perfected (+15%). In addition, crafted armor can have Harmonies added, one in the front and rear legs, two in the chest and back plates, and three in the helmet (Iridescent or Pearlescent armor supposedly can have one more Harmony added). Developer Developer armor can only be added into a player's inventory by developers. They can neither be bought nor crafted. Trivia *Horse armor is termed "barding". It was most common in the Middle Ages to prevent knights from having their mounts killed which made the heavily armored knights easier to defeat. Gallery 4576457.png|Brass Armor (full) Iron_Armor.png|A full set of NIckel Armor GoldArmorSetPA8-1.jpg|A partial (no helmet) set of Gold Armor SolarArmorSetPA8-1.png|A full set of Sunlight Armor A full set of moonlight armor.png|A full set of Moonlight Armor. Screenshot (953).png|A player wearing a full set of Titanium armor. unknown.png|A player wearing Steel Armor. Player with Pearlescent Armor.png|A player wearing a full set of Pearlescent Armor Screenshot_1693.png|A player wearing a full set of Iridescent Armor (different colors) Screenshot_1692.png|A player wearing a full set of Iridescent Armor (black) Alicium.PNG|A player wearing a full set of Alicium Armor 2019-05-30_02-04-14-6014.png|iron armor 453445.png|copper armor (back parts not in game yet) 78964809.png|fyre flye armor DSAD.png|Bronze armor (without back legs due to them not being in the game yet) 2019-09-24 13-34-12-7138.png|A player wearing a full set of Harmonious armor|link=https://legendsofequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Harmonious_armor Elementium.PNG|(owned by solarflare13) A player wearing a full set of Elementium Armor Category:Gameplay Category:Equipment Category:Items Category:Armor